mightyno9fandomcom-20200214-history
Water Works Bureau
The Water Works Bureau is one of the stages in Mighty No. 9. Cryosphere is the boss of this stage. This stage is located in Minnesota. Background Call's Explanation "Mighty No. 2 'Cryosphere' has been traced to this treatment plant, which subsequently ceased operations." Pyro's Advice "Pyro here -- I'm in. Cryo's certainly done a number on the place... I'll be fine, but Beck, you'll want to really watch your step. This is one slippery situation." Enemies *Combroid-Riot *Dust Boxer *Every Polisher *Marimock *Nutall *Propellifter *Propy *Screw Jaw *Vernier Head and Pliers Head (Sub-boss) *Cryosphere (Boss) Boss Battle Cryosphere has a simple and predictable attack pattern, but the the icy floors of her fight room reduce the player's traction and make her attacks somewhat more difficult to avoid. However, if Pyrogen is defeated in Beck's campaign he will assist Beck by melting the ice in the Water Works Bureau, allowing Beck to fight Cryo on normal ground. Cryosphere will begin by lifting herself into the air with a high pressure spray of water, attempting to hover over the player with the stream. Though the player can pass through the stream without harm, Cryo will eventually thicken and then freeze it into a wall of ice, damaging and freezing the player as well if they are caught in it. While Cryo will follow the player around the room with the stream until she freezes it, she will stop just short of either wall, allowing the player to easily avoid the attack by staying at either end of the room. However, this will also put them into a difficult position for avoiding her second attack. After creating an ice wall with her first attack, Cryo will stand atop it and fire balls of ice at the player. These balls of ice will freeze and damage the player on contact and come in two variants. The larger, darker blue one moves slowly in an arc. The smaller, lighter blue one moves more quickly and will bounce forward off the ground in a high arc until it hits the player or a wall. The wall of ice that Cryo stands on is composed of destructible blocks. Destroying them will gradually lower the wall and Cryosphere along with it, but she will continue her attack regardless. However, should the player manage to destroy all of the blocks at once using a weapon with a wide area of effect, like Battalion's or Pyrogen's, Cryo will fall onto her back and become vulnerable. The player will also be awarded a "Fine Play" bonus upon first accomplishing this in a fight. Cryo will eventually manage to get back to her feet and continue her attack unless she is absorbed before she gets the chance. If Cryosphere freezes the player at any point, she will use her highly damaging third attack. Cryo will create a spiky ball of ice around herself and then leap into the air to try and crush the player underneath. Whether she hits or the player manages to escape in time, she will rebound into the air and quickly transition into her first or fourth attack. After losing half of her health, Cryosphere will begin to use her fourth attack. This attack is a variation of her first attack and will replace it in her pattern from that point onward. For this attack, Cryo will ride a shorter stream of water at a slower pace as she follows the player and simultaneously spray a continuous stream of ice in front of herself in a fanning motion. Though Cryo still will not follow the player to the very edges of the room, the stream of ice she sprays can reach them there. The player will be damaged and frozen on contact with this stream of ice, prompting Cryo to transition into her third attack. Compared to her first attack, Cryo is easier to hit during this attack due to her lower elevation. Successfully interrupting this move with an absorption will reward the player with a "Fine Play" bonus the first time it is done in a fight. Shortly before freezing the stream, Cryo will stop spraying ice and increase her elevation and speed to match those of her first attack. In-Stage Bonuses and Map * Sprinter - From the beginning of the stage, up until you climb the ladder, right after Dr. White comments on the malfunctioning purification equipment. There is also have a 1-UP nearby but didn't show in the map but they did write it in the next textbox description about amazing bonus. * Amazing - During the falling spike section, instead of going to the right, keep going down, making sure not to touch the spikes. Even the official guide encourages you to pause the game (by enter option menu) a little to pass this. You can also use alternate way to keep your height such as ReXelection: Aviator or ReXelection: Pyrogen. * Quick Clear - The room where you fight with 2 sub-boss * Quick Clear - The next room where you fight with 2 sub-boss again Ranking Grading targets * Clear Time: 8:00 * Kills: 45 * Combo: 15 Rank Requirements * S Rank: 66,500 points * A Rank: 37,250 points * B Rank: 26,250 points * C Rank: 12,500 points For information, please visit this. Music Trivia *The Water Works Bureau is, along with the Radio Tower and the Robot Factory, one of three stages that includes sub-bosses. *The sub-boss in this stage must be fought twice. *This is the only level where platforms with ledges can't be grabbed; this is because those platforms are covered in ice. Category:Locations Category:Stages